I Can't Take It
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Blondie must tell Apple that her destined prince Daring is falling in love with Lizzie Hearts. How will Apple handle this news? How will she react? But most importantly, will cooler heads prevail from all of this? Included Hopper for reasons why.


**"I Can't Take It"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. I thought of this little drabble not too long ago, and it features the lovely and beautiful Apple White, so enjoy!  
**

* * *

Nerves were settling inside the mind of Blondie Lockes. Her MirrorPad shaking nervously as she approached the hallways of Ever After High. Of course, that was on the outside. But on the inside, she was determined to get the answers from Apple White. Obviously, she hadn't heard the news of what happened recently in Ever After High. Everyone was talking about it, but why didn't Apple know?

Whatever it was, Blondie had to tell her one way or the other. Breathing in and out deeply, Blondie knocked on the door.

"Come right in!" Apple spoke through the door.

Getting her notice, Blondie opened the door to see Apple brushing her long beautiful gold hair. Looking at her friend through the mirror, Apple greeted her on this fine day.

"Hey Blondie!" Apple waved to her, "How's the show going so far?"

"So far, it's going pretty well." Blondie replied, "I've seen Sparrow try to play his guitar with his own feet. Too bad the strings were snapped out due to his big toes. It was a big loss for him."

"Yeah, that big baby can get over it." She chuckled.

"So, have you heard the news?"

"Um, I haven't heard anything out of the ordinary." Apple admitted.

"You haven't heard what's going on with Daring Charming?" Blondie gasped.

"Not really." Apple shrugged, "What's with him? Did a dragon come by and eat his mirror up? I love how cute he is when he's clueless!"

"No." Blondie shook her head, "Although that would be funny. Actually, he's going out with Lizzie Hearts."

Suddenly, Apple went silent.

The news apparently sent shockwaves all over her body. Should she cry, feeling heartbroken about her prince falling in love with one of her fellow royals? Should Apple take out his rage on Daring for suddenly ignoring his destiny. Of course, Apple didn't like to use violence concerning it wasn't much her strong suit. What was Apple supposed to do about this?

After a few minutes of silence...

...

...

...

...Apple laughed it up.

"Hahahahahaha," She went, "You big kidder! It doesn't surprise me that Daring would do something like this."

"It doesn't really surprise you?" Blondie raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Apple smiled, "I believe deep down in my heart that Daring will do the right thing and come to me so we can make sure our Happily Ever Afters come true. He's kind and gentle to understand that, one hundred percent."

"Well, you might want to think that twice." Blondie said, feeling grim inside her body.

"Why's that?" Apple raised an eyebrow.

"Well," She sighed, "Take a look at yourself."

Raising her MirrorPad in front of Apple's face, a video started playing. The video showed Daring and his crush Lizzie Hearts sitting outside of a smoothie shop, sharing a nice conversation. From that video, Blondie stood close-by and started analyzing the words they were saying.

_"So how's Apple White gonna think about us dating?" Lizzie said._

_"Oh, I can hardly care what she thinks."_ Daring chuckled, _"She thinks she can boss me around and encourage others to follow my destiny? She can think again. Nobody's ever gonna tell Daring Charming who he can love. I can see who I want and marry who I want. It's the way I want to my destiny to be."_

_"Yeah, Apple should learn to live with it."_ Lizzie snickered.

_"Totally."_ Daring nodded, _"That's why you'll always be my only one."_

Much to Apple's horror, both Daring and Lizzie responded with a nice gentle kiss on the lips. After the video was over, Apple's jaw dropped out of her own face. Now she really wanted to cry. How on earth could Daring say such nonsense. Daring was supposed to stay true, honest and faithful to her, and now he accuses Apple of being bossy. That so wasn't true.

Apple was always sweet and honest with others, and always had a good sense of humor for handling tough situations. But never in her life had she been bossy. Sure, she was a little bit bossy, but not the kind of bossy that would make her too harsh. Luckily for Daring, he wasn't to blame for all of this. Only if Raven Queen hadn't abandoned her destiny on Legacy Day, then this wouldn't have to happen. But it happened anyway.

But she didn't need to blame Raven on all of this. If Daring wasn't to blame and Raven wasn't to blame, who did?

Strangely, Apple remainded calm, therefore taking the news well with a deep breath.

"Well, I see you're taking this quite well." Blondie replied.

"I am to be exact." Apple said, forming a smile through her gritting teeth.

Trying to hold her pressure in, Apple decided to approach the doorway for some reason.

"Where are you going?" Blondie asked her.

"Just getting a little air out of my system." Apple replied, "Nothing special."

But then, in a moment of rage, Apple yanked the door off his hinges, opening it wide. Therefore, she stormed out with raging fists, hoping to unleash her anger out on someone. Apparently, she decided to find someone to take her anger out on.

"Wow, that's _just _not right..." Blondie gulped.

_**-A few moments later-**_

Hopper Croakington II, son of the Frog Prince, was laying back at his dorm room, playing a cell phone game on his iChapter. The game he was playing was called Angry Dragons, in which floating angry dragon heads were shooting out of cannons and the objective was to launch them into the sky and destroy the remaining castles. So far, he was up to level 12 and dominating.

"Okay, you down-ridden castles!" Hopper spoke to the game itself, "Prepare to taste my flying fire-y wrath!"

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door, forcing him to pause.

"Who is it?" Hopper shouted.

"Pizza delivery!" A voice shouted through the door.

Hearing this, Hopper leaped out of bed and approached the door with his tastebuds glistening.

"Oh man, I can't wait!" Hopper said, rubbing his hands together, "I can't wait to get my hands on that Dragonroni Mushroom Pizza! It's so good!"

Feeling the anticipation, Hopper opened the door...

...

...

...only for Apple White to slam her fist right in his face!

Suddenly, the nose bone was shattered inside his skull, forcing Hopper to hold in his nose together in excruciating pain.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Hopper screamed in pain, "WHAT THE HEX WAS THAT FOR?!"

"That's for brainwashing my Daring for making him fall in love with that card-carrying hussy, you bastard!" Apple shouted, before slamming the door on him.

This left Hopper to tend to his broken nose, which was dripping blood straight from his nostrils. Seeing the way the blood dripped down to his shirt, he started cringing from the pain.

"Ohhhhh," Hopper groaned, "I guess Apple knew about the bet all along..."

* * *

**Ya think, Hopper? I thought this would be an unexpected, yet hilarious take on how Apple would react to Daring and Lizzie's secret relationship. Yeah, it was a little OOC (even though I can't imagine Apple saying bastard), but Hopper had to expect that coming one way or another.**

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! And Metallica rules!**


End file.
